The Justice
by EgoisticalPrat
Summary: Alexis knows she's the Greek Daughter of Zeus. But when she finally makes it to Camp Half-Blood, it comes as a shock to her when Zeus claims she isn't his child. This wouldn't have been a very big problem...Until Alexis was framed. And the only way to clear her name is to prove she's Zeus's daughter. Rated T for a LITTLE cursing. PERMANENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**: Ropes of Wheat

_It's the stupid monkey's fault. __That's all I can say. __I always hated Curious George. If I could, I'd blame all my problems on him._

_He led me to Camp Jupiter._

_Am I Roman? No. But I can't go to Camp Half-Blood yet, since it's all the way across the country._

_I'll get there eventually. I don't know how, but I will._

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

The Fifth Cohort was said to be the worst. But after proving itself over and over yet again, it soon climbed to the top of the social chain.

This left the Fourth Cohort to be left alone at the bottom.

First Cohort is the pride of Camp Jupiter. The Second holds the campers with the best recommendation letters. The Third Cohort is known for holding the most disciplined and formal legionnaires. Fifth has regained pride and honor, thanks to Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.

Just my luck, ending up in the Fourth Cohort.

And it doesn't help that I'm scrubbing the streets with a toothbrush. It's my second week here, and well, if I'm already cleaning the streets like a slave, I really don't want to imagine what I'll be doing in 6 months. How was I supposed to know you aren't supposed to talk back?

"Don't forget to clean the cracks, Cinderella!" Someone cackled above me. I glanced up to see the new Augur, Cleo. She claimed her name was Cleopatra, though I doubt anyone believes that. Hazel once muttered something about missing Octavian, who was the former Augur...I think...

"Well, I suppose I'd be a princess compared to...Whatever you are..." I wrinkled my nose at Cleo's perfect, shiny golden waves, the cake-full of makeup, her expensive clothing, and everything else she uses in hopes of making a friend. If she knew what that was.

"You better watch what you say, since we wouldn't want Reyna to hear about this. Anyways," Cleo studied her nails. "Hurry up. We're having a war game tonight and roll call will begin in an hour." She walked off, smudging mud over the section of ground I had just cleaned.

Dejected, I sat down on my butt. There was no way I could scrub off all the mud and grime off the streets in 30 minutes. I didn't have to do _all_ the streets, thank the gods; only the section I had been assigned. Either way, it would a _long_ time.

"Need help?" My best (just kidding-my only) friend Alyss stood in jean shorts and a green tank top. She was covered in mud, horse manure, and hay. But all that flew out of my head as I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, thank Zeus!" I yelled happily. Alyss laughed and set down a big bucket of water and soap.

"My brother is coming to help, too. He's bringing the mops. Anyways, lets to this the easy way. And don't worry about the centurions finding out. They're all at a meeting!" Alyss pushed the bucket over, letting the soapy water splash onto the dirty ground. "Blake and Josh are bringing in more." Now I was glad to have befriended Alyss and her (sometimes) annoying quirks. She was a social butterfly, and at first, I only hung out with her just because I had no one else. Her chatter used to annoy me.

But having the right connections and friends does help you out a lot. Three boys appeared, two of them carrying a ginormous tub, another with a cluster of brooms, mops, bottles, and rags in his arms. Alyss's brother, Liam, came up to us first, dumping the materials at our feet. He looked nothing like Alyss. They both had bright green eyes, but that's where the similarities end. His shaggy, dirty blonde fell over his glasses and framed an oval face, pointed chin, and a long nose. Alyss had a heart-shaped face, not to mention a rounder chin. Her hair was curly and brown.

"You're welcome," Liam said. Alyss rolled her eyes before rummaging through the pile. "So, what did you do this time, Alexis?" He asked me.

"Meh. The usual-What the Hades?" As I had been talking, Alyss had grabbed my ankle. I fell to the ground. She proceeded to take my shoes off.

"Liam, I think your sister is crazy!" I yelped as Alyss attempted to attach sponges to the bottoms of my feet.

"Hey, this is a pretty creative idea." Alyss grunted. "There!" Instead of shoes, I now wore 1-foot long sponges on my feet. Alyss did the same to her feet, then Liam's.

Blake and Josh appeared. Blake was African-American-or at least part African American. He was the loud, fun one of the group. His dad was Hermes-or Mercury, so I guess it makes sense. Josh was a redhead, and Blake constantly teased him for it.

"Look, Alyss, when I said to donate to charity, I didn't mean this!" Blake shook his head.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Josh muttered. Alyss helped them put on the sponge-shoes. Liam and I got out the bottles of shampoo and soap and squirted it all into the tub of water.

"This looks kinda of gross...Why is this black?" I leaned closer to sniff at the concoction we had made. The soapy water had turned black, for some reason-

SPLASH! A split second later, I was sitting in the tub of black water. "WHAT THE FUCK, LIAM!" I yelled. He sniggered, so I pulled him in as well.

"Hey!" He spluttered.

Josh scowled at us. "Stop fooling around, guys. We don't have much time left." Blake helped me out, not bothering to assist Liam. Liam got out, then slipped and fell on his ass because of the sponge-shoes. I grinned before gliding away. It was a little like skating, but funner.

A long time later, we were done...not to mention soaked and drenched. "Guys, quick, we're gonna be late!" I yelled, running to where the cohorts were meeting up. I slipped a total of 6 times, crashed into someone 2 times, and stopped one of my friends from falling 9 times.

This was life.

* * *

The fort towered above us. Cohorts 1, 4, and 5 were attacking and cohorts 2 and 3 defended. There were two towers in front, with one in the back, forming a triangle. The front two towers had an open-air bridge connecting them. The back tower was connected to the front towers with tubes. It reminded me of a slide, from a little-kid playground.

Gods, I miss those.

"Well?" Josh asked impatiently.

"Huh?" Blake, Josh, Liam, Alyss, and I were all crowded near the back, with the rest of our Cohort and the other Cohorts in front of us.

"We need to win this." Determination blazed in Liam's eyes. I wish I could say the same, but to be honest, I didn't give a fuck. It wasn't _my_ camp, after all.

"Yeah, right as if we could." Josh snorted. Alyss glared at him.

"Josh may be right," Blake said. "But we should plan something."

"I've got an idea..." I started.

Turns out, my plan was very flawed. But Blake pointed most of them out before we headed towards the fort.

Yeah, _most_ is the key word there.

Blake had plenty of smuggled objects underneath his armor which Josh, a Son of Hephaestus, or Vulcan, whatever-tinkered with. I have no idea what he made, but Josh quickly assured me that it would work. It looked like a thin sheet of metal crumbled into a ball with wires sticking out, connected to a vial of purple powder and another vial of water.

It's probably an explosive.

"Ready?" Liam asked. I nodded, watching Alyss, Blake, and Josh streak across the field to the fort. Alyss caused the grass to grow wheat. I realized that maybe Demeter's kids had their own tricks, too. Soon, it grew over 6 feet and I was no longer able to see her. Annoyed hisses and shouts were heard from the other campers, but we ignored them.

"I-can't-see!" I grunted. We were waiting for the signal from Alyss. Liam lifted me up, since he couldn't see it either. After a while, purple smoke drifted up into the clouds. "Let's go." Running through a field of wheat while crouching isn't that easy. Or maybe I was out-of-shape. We would've gotten lost if Blake hadn't left a trail of blue rocks. I don't think I want to know where he got them from.

"Alexis!" Liam hissed. "Fire!" I looked behind us and saw flames rising and spreading towards us. "Run!"

We ran until the wheat ended. In front of us was a moat. In front of that was a rope ladder (made of wheat) leading up to the right tower. Yells and shouts of panic reached my ears. Liam and I headed for the left tower. He made a wheat rope, and swung it to one of the spikes above. The rope wrapped around it.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I asked dubiously.

"Who cares? We're demigods." He started to climb. I followed reluctantly. None of the guards on the bridge noticed us, since they were obsessed with whatever Blake, Josh, and Alyss did on the right tower. Liam jumped over the railing first. Swords were clashing, and shouts of alarm were emitted. Liam shifted to the left. On the left was the opening to the bridge. Behind Liam were two people guarding the entrance to the tube. Liam darted to the bridge. Most of the enemy campers followed him. I swung onto the railings, ripped the rope off, and took it with me inside the tower.

"ATTACK!" One of the guards yelled. He rushed forward. I tried to kick him in the balls, but I missed and kicked his hand instead. This caused him to drop his sword. I didn't know how to use a sword, but I grabbed it anyways and hit him with the flat of the blade, as if it was a bat. The other girl had her back to me. I jumped on her and twisted the rope around her throat. She fell to the ground, wheezing. Grabbing her and the boy, I tied them together with the rope. I have no idea how Liam made this so strong, but it worked wonders!

I through the tube. I got closer...Shouts echoed behind me...The exit rushed forward-

SNAP! Everything turned upside-down. Ropes of wheat were wrapped around my limbs. "What the hell..." I muttered.

"Holy shit, Alexis!" Alyss muttered. "That trap was meant for...them..." 3 campers from the 2nd cohort rushed in. Alyss ran for it, leaving me hanging...literally...

Even though I didn't care about this stupid Roman game, I did not appreciate being dumped like yesterday's trash.

Clamping my teeth around a rope of wheat tying my wrists together, I tried biting through it. After a long time, it thinned and became undone. I realized my mistake when I swung down. My hands were free, but my feet were still tied together.

Whoops came from the floor above me.

Alyss had gotten the flag.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"Alexis, Alexis!" Someone shook me awake. Moonlight filtered in through the windows. I was exhausted, there were red marks around my wrists, and there was probably wheat still stuck in my hair, but I wanted was sleep. And some idiot mother fucker just woke me up. I rolled over to see Blake.

"What'd you want, Blake?" Even though Blake had helped me escape, I was still thoroughly pissed. Everyone had gathered around and poked me with their swords, or daggers, or whatever shit they had. Blake had finally come to get me out of _his_ trap, the one that _he_ made.

"I found a way to get you to Camp Half-Blood!" He whispered, excited. I stare at him through bleary eyes.

"That's nice, Blake, now go back to sleep-"

"No, really."

And that's how I ended up standing in the rain, arguing with a statue.

**AN: Well, tell me if is sucks, say hi, what you think, whatever JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible

**AN: This might be a little AU. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? I own nothing in the PJO/HOO world besides the plot and any OC's.**

**Chapter Two: **Impossible

Blake may be amazing at traps, but with plans? Not so much.

We argued with Terminus, trying to get past the Pomerian line. After an interrogation, ("What do you think you're doing out of bed?" and "I should tell Reyna about this!"), he said he can't (or won't, I'm not entirely sure), let anyone on Probatio enter, especially without permission. I didn't know Blake was on Probatio like me, so that didn't help.

The weirdest thing of all was when he insisted that I had a weapon.

"Don't you dare, or I will choke you! Can you feel that? You better get rid of that weapon, or else-"

"But I don't have a weapon!" Blake had protested.

"Not you, her! I was pointing at her, idiot! Can't you see anything?"

"But I don't have anything either!"

"Yes, you do! I'm pointing at it-oh, you know what? Forget it. Kids these days..." Terminus was a complete idiot. Not to mention completely useless.

The light drizzle became a storm. I didn't want to go back to the barracks, so I headed to the Temple Hill, which I've never been to before. Blake accompanied me. We argued along the way.

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know he wouldn't let us in?"

"Oh, I don't know-it's the middle of the night? We're on Probatio? Which you didn't tell me about, by the way."

"I'm not the one carrying secret weapons in my bra!"

"First of all, you don't _have_ a bra. Second, I _don't have a weapon!_ I can barely use a dagger, damn it!"

"Oh, you can use a dagger just fine, mate. You just can't use it _right_, now _that's_ the problem."

We reached Temple Hill. We sat in Mercury's temple, shielded from the rain. "Are you from Britain?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I stayed there for about a year. The accent rubbed off on me a little. What about you?"

"California."

"You don't say."

"Just did." I grinned at the flicker of annoyance across Blake's face.

"You don't talk about your life much, do you?"

The smile dropped as fast as it had come. "Well, at least I know I'm not an attention-whore. But want to know one thing about my life? It sucks."

"Who's doesn't?" We sat there for a long time.

"Hey, Blake?" I asked. He turned to me. "What did you do in the Wolf House?"

He stared at me. "Well, what everyone else did...You did go there, right?"

I nodded quickly. "She didn't...train me though...She asked me a few questions and, well, sent me here..." Blake looked at me curiously but, to my immense relief, didn't say anything. "So, anyways," I said hastily. "Why exactly did we try to break into New Rome?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, after the Second Giant War-you know about that, right? Percy Jackson and everything?"

"Yeah, Alyss made sure of that."

"Well, after that ended a few months ago, the two camps allow weekend visits and everything, so everyone can hang out..."

"But I don't see any Greeks here..."

"They were in New Rome, I think. Either way, a few of the Greek demigods often stay for days at a time."

"Who?" I said, excited.

"Oh, you know...Percy Jackson...Annabeth Chase, demigods like them." He said casually.

"And you didn't think about telling me this earlier?" I said before hugging and squeezing the air out of him.

"Can't...breathe..." I let go him. He rubbed his sides. "By the way, do you know who your godly parent is yet?" I shook my head. "Your mortal parent?" Again, I shook my head. "Who did you stay with, then?"

I paused, wondering if I should tell him. But then I looked over, and realized...Once I was out of here...I would never see him again either way. "Well, the first two years of my life, I _think_ I was was with my mother...Then I was in foster homes for the next seven years. My most recent home is the home I've stayed in the longest. She was my guardian since I was nine...And I'm almost 14, so that's like, five years."

"You're 13?" Blake looked surprised. "I thought you were older."

"Wow, thanks. Was it all the fat?" I was overweight for my age. Most people deny it, so I expected Blake to do the same.

"You're just chubby now. You maybe be shitty with weapons, but you still lot some weight."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, if it helps, she'll technically be 13 next week. Anyways, we need to find your godly parent. Do you have any superpowers?"

"Yes, but I decide to hide them so that I come off as mysterious. I have the ability to do anything I want, but I'm such a good person, I decide to do things the hard way like commoners like you so-"

"Alright, bugger off! You ramble a lot, and you seem smart, so maybe Minerva is your parent?"

"I'm pretty sure my Greek parent is a guy..."

"Well, you said you weren't sure if it was your mother taking care of you when you were a baby, so...Yeah, it could be anyone..."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better. What do we do now, though?"

"We could try walking into all the temples?" Blake suggested. We started with the more likely ones. The minor gods and goddesses' temple, I just felt out of place. In Mars', a burn appeared on my arm. I had no idea if that was supposed to happen. In Minerva's, I fell into a pile of owl pellets. Once inside Apollo's, nothing happened. I turned to Blake, excited-

-to see he was putting out the fire at the tips of my hair.

"I don't get it." I slumped on the ground of Jupiter's pavilion. It had stopped raining. It was almost dawn. We had gone through all the possible temples in sight, even the ones that seemed impossible; like Bellona. "Why does that happen? I mean, you're not a Son of Ares-I mean, Mars, but you didn't get a burn."

"Maybe it's because you're Greek?"

"Oh, wow, you racist dumbfuck!"

"No, I meant-" Blake sighed, exasperated. "You got problems, mate, problems." He got up to leave. "You coming?"

"Naw, I like to watch the sunrise. See you later, Blake. Hey, uh, thanks for saving me...earlier today. Well, yesterday, technically." I coughed, flustered.

"We're all friends now, ya know. We stick together, especially Josh and Liam." Blake grinned before leaving. I felt a flush of guilt, since I don't think I cared about them as much as they seemed to care about me. Shaking my head, I turn to the east, deciding that the best view of the sunrise was from Jupiter's temple. It was at the top of Temple Hill, revealing a stunning sight of New Rome, the other hills, and the rest of the camp. A light glowed in the distance-the sun. The sky was a mixture of orange, red, blue, purple, and even green. The stars faded as the sun soared into the sky. I couldn't help but grin as the light washed over my tired self.

"You're not going to get anywhere with this." Startled, I whipped around to see a boy around my age, if not a bit older. He appeared out of the shadows, dressed in mostly black.

"What?" I frowned, crossing my arms. "Who the hell are you?"

He just shook his head. "At this point, you might as well _walk_ to Camp Half-Blood. You don't know how to fight, you don't know you're own parents, you didn't even go to the Wolf House."

"Does everyone here feel the need to lecture me? And why were you eavesdropping? And _technically_, yeah, I went to the Wolf House."

"Whatever. I always hang around Temple Hill. It's not my fault you and your boyfriend talk really loudly." He extended his hand. "Nico di Angelo." he introduced.

I took it, planning to crush it. "Alexis Dare." I felt a warm current flow through the tips of my fingertips. Nico yelped in pain-from whatever left my fingers, the fact that I was crushing it, or-

"_Dare?_"

Smiling sarcastically, I left. I never noticed that the burn on my arm was gone, because there was one thing Nico di Angelo had said that remained in my head for the rest of the week.

_Why don't you just _walk_ to Camp Half-Blood?_

* * *

I trained for the next 3 weeks, which I found was extremely hard. The Roman way was just so different from the Greek way. At first, I competed against Blake, but found that he wasn't that great with weapons, either. Liam was a horrible teacher. He fought at his level, leaving me in the dust. My sword was out of my hands in less than 30 seconds. He clearly has no idea what "Go easy" means.

"You're posture sucks!"

"Well, how am I supposed to hold this stupid piece of shit?"

"Oh, _I don't know_-the _right_ way?" As you can see, he wasn't very helpful.

Alyss was into archery. When we attempted to do sword-play, well...we got nowhere...

"You're not even trying to use it!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to hit you!"

"That's the point-OW! REALLY?"

"You told me to hit you!" I had stared at her, wondering, _Is this girl for real?_ I would've been happier if she was mocking me. However, her expression was genuine.

Josh was a pretty good teacher and everything...He had quite a temper, though. He was especially picky about my fighting style, claiming it's not Roman. We end up fighting verbally instead of physically.

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"What is it this time?"

"That's not how a Roman demigod stands!"

"Well, I'm not a Roman demigod!"

"Well, you happen to be in a _Roman_ camp."

"Not for long."

"Okay, fine, then. You can find someone else to help you after you _fly_ your way to _Camp Half-Blood!"_

Josh would be my best bet...If my mouth wasn't so goddamn loud. Soon, he came up with a way to have my do exercises without having to talk to me...most of the time. Most of them involve running, lifting weights, obstacle courses, etc.

See, Camp Jupiter doesn't really have that many obstacle course...So what Josh does is, well, he sort of makes his own. Now, when I say that, don't think that he literally _makes_ one just because he's s Son of Hephaestus-or Vulcan, whatever. No, he just tells me to do things like "Climb that pole with only your hands, then jump off onto the roof, leap onto that, and then..." And that was what he called 'simple'. It made me think about parkour. Once I managed to complete an obstacle, he timed me until I was fast enough to his liking.

I hated it.

I visited Temple Hill a few times, but saw no sign of Nico. I later found out from Alyss that he was Greek.

I guess I'll have to look out for him.

Alyss decided to help me with a bow and arrow. "If you can't fight a monster, might as well kill them off from a long distance away, right?" After a day with bow and arrow, I finally learned how to hold it. "Okay, this is a small mechanical dog that Josh made. It can move and fight and everything. You need to shoot it."

"But I don't want to shoot a puppy..."

"Alexis."

"Fine." The metal dog raced to me. I shot arrows at it. They all flew in every single direction, any direction but the dog. It was pretty hard to shoot and run at the same time. Soon, the dog was less than 15 feet away. I looked around frantically and saw a tall fence (around the baths). I climbed it and watched the dog run up to the foot of it.

It was time.

I tried to shoot it again. The arrow flew and hit the spot behind the dog. The dog turned around. Seeing that it was distracted, I leaped onto it's back, crushing it's back limb. Putting the bow over its head, so that the wooden part was under it's neck, I stabbed the back of its neck with the arrow. It broke apart with sparks flying.

Grinning happily, I slung the dead dog over my shoulder and walked over to Alyss. "How'd I do?"

Alyss just stared, horrified or just stunned, I don't know.

* * *

"Okay, I'll give you an amount of push-ups and sit-ups, then after doing that, run all the way to New Rome," Josh was saying. "This time, I made an obstacle course, with the help of a few other people, near the Coliseum."

"Aw, you made one just for me?" I raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"It's not for you-" Josh snorted. I pouted. "It's for everyone. But yeah, you'll be the first to use it. After that, you'll fight against Liam. Since he sucks at teaching, I'll be giving you tips."

"But-"

"But nothing." I soon started the pushups and sit ups, which were easier to do with each passing day. Running to the area behind the Coliseum, I froze.

The whole thing was over a big pool of water-and it wasn't still water. It swirled like a toilet does after you flush it.

It kept spiraling to the center. Gulping, I started at the beginning. I was supposed to go to the middle, where a tower waited, holding a flag. I'd get the flag, then make it to the end.

I was hopeless. It started out with a few sets of monkey bars. The whole thing was tilting and shaking, so I was already clinging for dear life. The bars themselves were sliding with the motion. I realized that if I tried my best...believed in my powers...and hoped for the best...

...I'd fall into the water faster than you can say 'Hades'. Which would be really embarrassing since people were starting to crowd around the obstacle course. Gripping the sides of the monkey bars instead of the actual bars, I inched my way to the platform at the end. The _spinning_ platform. Can't anything be easy? A few more meters...

"Hurry up!" Josh's voice rang out. A few more feet...I dropped down onto the platform...and was flung into the water. It engulfed me. Panicking, I floundered, barely above the surface. Laughter filled the air. Everyone was, indeed, laughing at the girl who had been hanging from the ceiling a few weeks ago. "FINISH IT! GET BACK ON THE PLATFORM!" Josh screamed.

He cannot be serious right now.

"WELL?! _GET CHO ASS BACK ON THAT PLATFORM RIGHT NOW!_" I hate him so much right now. As I attempted to swim back to the platform, something grabbed my ankle. My head was forced beneath the surface. A dark creature circled around me. Holy shit...

To say I was scared of water was an understatement. Why? It might have something to do with the fact that I nearly drowned, long before I met Beatrix. Air bubbles bursted out of my mouth as I screamed. It spun, like a cloud, above my head, trying to reach the surface. Becoming dizzy, I raised my arms, trying to touch it, like a baby reaching out for a floating dust moat. My vision blurred, so I never saw the cluster of air bubbles float underneath my feet, gathering and tightening like a coil. It exploded in a blast of energy, shooting me out of the water, over the tower, and all the way to the end.

My chest heaved for air, the familiar warmth tingled at my fingertips, but I didn't notice. My eyes were shut tight, waiting to slam into the ground waiting for me 50 feet below.

It never came.

I cautiously opened my eyes. I was floating 10 feet above the ground. Everyone stared, shocked. "What? Too shocked to laugh?"

Josh smiled and Blake shook his head, pound. Alyss's eyes were wide, and Liam silently pointed above my head.

My head turned to the glowing blue lightning bolt hologram above my head.

I had finally been claimed the Greek way.

But I was still at a Roman Camp.

**AN: Don't forget to review! XD**


End file.
